Shadows
by Twilit Lady of Majesty
Summary: Princess Zelda has arrived at her throne room to address the court, and Link. Yet, just as she is about to begin, Zant makes an appearance to take over the throne. T for death. LinkxZelda


She strides up to her throne, giving a light wave to the people of the court. Her facial expression is kind, a smile dancing through her face, yet, her eyes contain sorrow. A longing to be elsewhere. Her footsteps keep in time with each other, never too slow, never too fast, giving her an appearance of confidence.  
She glances over to the court in hope of seeing him. Her lover. The one. Yet, he's not there. Only wealthy townsfolk sit before her, fake smiles plastered over their faces.  
The princess turns her face to the opposite side, keeping a smile. Her eyes scan the group of men and women, and her step falters. Her eyes blink and her smile grows. She stares directly at him, waving a bit stronger to him, yet, he does not see. Pain shoots through her, and she turns her head, unable to watch him ignore her. Tears well up in the young lady's eyes, burring her vision, yet she stays on her steady march to the throne. She bites her tongue behind closed lips to prevent her crying.  
The people of the court smile at her, completely unaware of what horrendous torture their princess is going through.  
As she reaches the throne, the princess shifts her eyes back to her lover in attempt to gain his attention. He sees her. In all of this pain, a light shines through, causing the princess's smile to grow. He flashes a smile, waving a low wave to her.  
The princess turns towards her throne, all pain relived, and sits. She opens her mouth to address the court, yet words don't come. They stick in her throat like peanut butter does to the roof of your mouth. The princess smiles, and opens her mouth again, but words don't happen. Only silence and a smile are presented from her.  
The young lady's eyes shoot to her lover's own. He's no longer watching her, he's fidgeting with the bag in his lap. She shifts her eyes to the entrance, keeping her pleasant smile on her face. Heavy footsteps sound from outside the door. A dark figure begins to appear in the doorway, and panic begins working it's way through her.  
The princess glances over at the one meant for her, and he's frantically shuffling through his bag. Her eyes scan the room, and then return to the entrance as the figure comes closer. It appears to be a human figure, yet oddly shaped.  
She glances at her lover one last time before the shadowy figure is in the entrance. The one she loves is still struggling to find what he's searching for, completely distracted from the thing in the doorway.  
The princess's smile fades, and panic is rushing through her. Her eyes rapidly shoot between her special one and the figure. The figure begins a slow march in, carrying himself like a king.  
As he proceeds further into the room, several unidentifiable creatures trail behind it.  
Several guards stand from inside the crowd of people, their swords already drawn. The princess follows their actions by unsheathing her own rapier, and rising from her throne.  
The crowd is silent now, all eyes focused upon their ruler and the figure. Her lover, unable to find what he was searching for, stands with the other guards, yet his focus is on the princess.  
She beckons several soldiers to stand before her in attempt to prevent the figure from reaching her.  
Several silent moments pass, no movement, no speaking. She glances over at her lover, and he's glaring at the figure.  
Suddenly, with a simple raise of the hand, the figure sends the creatures after the guards. Their massive hands clenching the soldiers' throats until they're crushed. Some thrash around in the grip of the hideous things, others hang silent and still.  
The crowd begins to dissipate, many of the people fleeing through the door. The figure doesn't seem to be bothered by the horrified, screaming people. He ignores them.  
The princess's lover is shuffling through his bag once more, panic smeared across his face. He plunges his hand down into the brown leather bag in attempt to find whatever it is he needs.  
The princess tightens her grip on the thin, gleaming sword. Her eyes sparkle with determination, and are underlined with distress.  
The lifeless bodies of soldiers fall to the ground with almost no sound at all. Their swords and shields litter the floor, perfecting the picture of an overthrown ruler.  
The princess, with all of her strength, steps down from the throne, and approaches the figure. He laughs, its screeching sound echoing throughout the room.  
Her lover has given up on finding whatever he so desperately needed, and is watching on with tear-filled eyes.  
The princess, with posture straight, chest forward, smile adorned on her light pink lips, watches the horror unfold before her, as the figure approaches. His face directed at hers, he raises a hand, pulling her into the air.  
The princess struggles, thrashes against nothing, hoping that she'll be let down to live. Her feet kick the invisible force, her hands claw at her neck in attempt to breathe. Her face is the definition of pain.  
The princess's lover watches on, tears rolling down his face as the princess faces her death. Sobs occasionally escape his mouth, only attracting the attention of the few guards left alive.  
She lets out a final dying scream, the horrendous sound piercing the silence. Her body falls limp in the air, and suddenly drops when the figure lowers his arm. He turns to the guards and the princess's lover, arm half raised in the air. After a moment's hesitation, the creatures silently rush at them. Her lover stands, poised to jump out of the way, yet, the creatures' speed could not be matched. A shadowy hand snatches him off the ground, and holds him in the above the ground. He does not struggle, he does not fight. Her lover waits to slip away into death.  
The figure lets out another screeching laugh, and approaches the throne. Just as the princess's lover's vision goes black, the figure sits.

_A/N_

_lol this story is totally random, it makes no sense whatsoever, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!_

_-Twilit Lady of Majesty_


End file.
